


Friends

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A crappy fic?, Angst?, I'm so sorry, Journalist Phil Lester, Lawyer Dan Howell, M/M, PJ and Chris are in this too., Soulmate AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: Dan Howell is a pessimistic Lawyer, who seems to hate everyone. He lives with his good friend, and a great artist, PJ Liguori. Both of them are surprisingly poor and are in need of other friends.Phil Lester is an optimistic journalist, who lives with his best friend (shocker, Such a unique idea. Tots not used before ^^), Chris Kendall who is a part-time-actor-part-time-journalist.One day, Phil notices writing on his wrist, PJ does too, and solving this puzzle might lead the four(some) all the way across London.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> UGH!! I felt so badly for not using the other two in the Phandom/Fantastic foursome, so I decided to write a story that included all of them. I'm sorry if my fanfic ruins everything for you.  
> -__(' w ')__-

**Dan**

"Damn." I sighed, after possibly the longest trial in human history. It also didn't help that it would be continuing for five more days. As if that wasn't enough, Pj seemed really stressed out by something. He sent me at least nine frantic text messages.

Pulling the black blazer closer to my chest, I step out into the fridged October air.

"You thought that was bad," Chuckled the Defendant, stepping out around the same time as me, "you've been through nothing yet, kid. This your first trial?" He was an old man with wired glasses, and a white goatee, that matched his curly snow hair.

"No, I had one for five days. But twelve?" I give annoyed sigh.

"I know laddie." He nodded me a goodbye and sped up to catch his ride.

I sigh again and hope onto the bus. Living in London did have great things, but also quirks, and bad things. One of the bad things was how random people think 

"Oh my lord Becky." A girl hissed to her neighbour as I sat across from her, "That's the tallest lesbian I've ever seen."

"What?" The Becky girl replied, looking up from her book.

"Look!" The girl waved a finger at me, she loudly whispered at her friend, I look at her with disgust and shock, "It's a skyscraper lesbian!"

_The f*ck?_ I think, and pull out my phone to reread the texts that were sent to me:

_9:21 am_

_PJ Liguori:_

_Oh. My. God._

_Dan get your arse home rite **now**!!!_

Confused, I continue to the next one, which seemed just as desperate as the one before, but one caught my eye:

_Five minutes ago:_

_PJ Liguori:_

_DAN HELP I CANT BREATH_

_Lord, this child._ I sigh. I text back:

_Hang on. Be there in 2._

Hopefully, he didn't fall and break something. Or, of course, himself.  The drive to our flat took a bit longer, but I was grateful to get off and leave these strange females. I continue mindlessly scrolling through Pinterest.

The bus stops.I look up, it's my stop. I quickly get up and push past people to get out fastest and speed-walk away. I love double decker buses, but you get up close and personal with about everyone on the floor your on.

I climb up the stairs, and grab the key out of my pocket to unlock the door, "PJ?" I shout walking in.

I hear a groan. He was probably joking, and I was going to be pissed if he was. "PJ?" I call out again, slowly walking through the dark house.

I hated the dark. I always have, and always will. It didn't help that I read creepypasta more than normal people.

I hear a groan again, it's coming from the kitchen. I walk in and turn on the lights to see something that I never wished to ever see in my lifetime:

PJ laid on the floor, large bruises littered his neck and arms, and bruised finger marks splatter his neck.

"What the hell happened?!" I exclaim.

"I don't know!" He cried.

"Did you fall down the stairs again?" I eyed him warily, he was pretty badly beaten up, but he might have just fallen down the stairs... but what about his neck?

"No! I was sitting watching the news, and I blacked out, the next."

"What do you think might have happened?" 

"I..." I ignored the rest of what he sobbed out but started to notice a large black bruise forming on the side of his neck.

"PJ." I say quietly, "We're calling Louise."

* * *

 

It takes Loise about fifteen minutes to normally get to our house.

She got there in nine.

A loud knock on the door alarmed me and drew me from my perch at PJ's side. I open it to reveal a very angry/annoyed/worried Louise, "What do you want?" She searched my eyes, and deep into my soul... I swerved to the left and showed her PJ.

"PJ, what the hell happened?"

PJ shrugged.

"What did you do last night?" She rose in eyebrow, PJ shrunk back, and I looked at them in amusement. 

"Nothing. Dan and I stayed home to play video games."

I laugh out loud and PJ winces, "Last night I stayed home and 'played video games', you went to a bar with a friend."

Louise's eyes widened, "Ooooh. Who?"

PJ glares at me, "Just a friend, she's already dating someone."

"Who cares who she's dating. We asked who?"

"Her name's Becky." _Becky, like that girl from the bus? Wow_.

"Dating?"

"No I'm..." PJ stopped, and shook his head, "She's dating someone else."

"Oh? Then what happened?"

"Well, I passed out, and woke up with bruises on me."

Louise was quiet for a while, and then gasped,"OH MY, I GOT IT!"

PJ and jumped out of our skin, "What?"

She squeezed PJ's hand, "You have a soulmate!" Squeezed PJ's hand, "But it seems that they some... problems today."

He looked at me, with large eyes full of worry and amazement. 

 

 

 

I know I shouldn't have, but for the first time in a very long time, I was jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a shout out to accidentallybroken for suggesting the plot idea to me, Thank you so much I owe you one. :D  
> (I'M SO SORRY PJ!!)
> 
> Ugh. I hate the way that turned out. Sorry if it's terrible. Well, I'm sorry it IS terrible.


End file.
